


The Kiss

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Learning As You Go [2]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in his pyjamas, Andy takes off down the pavement, shouting, and with a sigh Jude jogs after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

"I'll be home around five, then."

"See ya," Jude calls out from the kitchen as the front door clicks shut. Moments later his shorts are being tugged nearly off by a distraught three-year-old and yanked off balance he spills coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Andy..." He sets down his mug, wiping his hands off on a dishtowel. "Andy!" The tugging continues. "What?"

Andy glares up at him. "You didn't kiss Papa!"

"I kissed him earlier." There would have been more than that, too, if Andy hadn't burst in on them. "You saw us."

"No, _now_!" Andy stamps his foot and grabs hold of Jude's shorts again, trying to pull him out of the kitchen. "You _have_ to _now_, Daddy, or it's not right!"

"He's already gone," Jude says, prying the fingers away.

Andy promptly grabs his hand instead and, getting more and more agitated by the moment, commands, "Go get Papa!"

"All right, all right..." Giving in, Jude follows Andy to the front door. "He's probably gone already, though."

Andy doesn't seem to care, shoving Jude through the door and peering up the street first one way and then the other. "Papa!" he shouts, and Jude looks up, catching sight of Ewan about halfway down the street. Still in his pyjamas, Andy takes off down the pavement, shouting, and with a sigh Jude jogs after him.

Their shouts finally get Ewan's attention and he turns around, pulling his headphones out of his ears. "Did I forget something?" he asks, looking puzzled.

"Your kiss!"

Jude hesitates and then leans in, meaning to give him a quick peck, but Ewan's hand comes up, fingers tangling in his hair, and the kiss deepens. Behind him he can hear Andy's sigh of relief at the crisis averted, whatever it may have been.

When he pulls away, Ewan grins. "What was that for?"

"I'll tell you later."


End file.
